Tokio Hotel Prank Wars
by LightningStatic
Summary: Tom vs. Bill. Georg and Bill vs. Tom and Gustav. Georg and Gustav vs. Tom vs. Bill Georg and Gustav vs. Bill and Tom. Enough said. Prank wars, Tokio Hotel style. *COMPLETE*
1. Declaring War

**I do not own the wonderful band, TOKIO HOTEL, Tom, Bill, Gustav or Georg. **

**Tom POV **

It is so boring here. I walked towards the bathroom door, where Bill was taking a shower. Thats when I had a great idea. I went back to my room and grabbed a shirt and some pants. Bill hates baggy clothes. This will be perfect. I walked back towards the bathroom. I opened the door, if I were him I'd keep the door locked. I took Bill's clothes and I left my baggy clothes in there. I walked out the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I couldn't help but looked at me like I was crazy.

"You'll see when Bill comes out of the shower." I told him, he sighed.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I turned on the T.V. Even though I was expecting it, I was a bit startled when I heard Bill's scream.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bill was pissed. Oh shit.

Bill came into the living room. He looked ridiculous, baggy clothes aren't his thing. I couldn't help but laugh. Gustav and Georg came in and saw Bill and started to laugh.

"Okay, this isn't funny. You know I hate baggy clothes." Bill said.

"Yea, thats exactly why i did it." I replied.

"You know what this means?" Bill asked, "Tokio Hotel Prank Wars!" Well I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I smiled at him. He went into his room and returned moments later with his clothes on.

**Bill POV**

I will get Tom back, some how, some way. Just right now I have no clue. Then it hit me. I'll just do the same thing Tom did. But he'll be smart enough to lock the door. I walked into the kitchen where I found Georg. Perfect!

"Hey, Georg, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" He asked me.

"Can you trick the bathroom door's lock so I can get Tom back."

"I'll try." Yes, let the prank wars begin.

Georg tricked the lock, so when Tom locks the door, well it won't lock. Tom soon enough went into the bathroom to take a shower and "locked" the door behind him. Now my plan was going into action.

I went into my room and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a tight shirt. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed his clothes. I replaced them with mine. I walked out and closed the door. I walked over to Georg. I heard the water turn off.

"Three, Two..." I counted off.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tom screamed. He came out of the bathroom with the tight clothes on.

"How the hell did you get in?" Tom asked me.

"I got someone to trick the lock." I said. Tom walked away and came back in with his baggy clothes on.

"Who was it? Georg or Gustav?" Tom asked me.

"I shall never reveal my secrets." I said. I started to poke him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked me.

"Poking you." I said being a smartass.

"Well stop."

"No thank you." I said.

"I'm older, now stop poking me.

"Yea, well, I'm the boss." I was still poking him.

"Just stop poking me!" Tom yelled and walked away. I was about to poke him but I was a bit late and fell on the floor.

"HAHAHA. Thats what you get Little Brother." Tom yelled from the other room. I went over to Georg.

"We need some plans." I said to him


	2. Bill

**I don't own Tokio Hotel**

Tom POV

I went over to Gustav. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Want to help me get Bill and Georg back?" I asked.

"How do you know I didn't trick the lock?" He asked me.

"I heard the two of them talk about it." I told him. I pulled out a sheet of paper from my pocket. It had 40 ways to annoy my brother. That's what happens when I get bored. Gustav looked at the list and laughed. I looked at the sheet and then at him and he nodded.

"Which one will we do first?" Gustav asked me.

"How about the one early in the morning?" I suggested.

"Can you get up at 4:20?" He asked me and I nodded, "We'll start there."

* * *

Gustav woke me up and it was 4:22 AM. I was about to yell at him but he covered my mouth. I got up and we walked over to Bill's and Georg's beds. I stood in front of Bill's and Gustav stood in front of Georg's.

"One... Two... Three!" I whispered. Gustav nodded.

We jumped on there beds. And then we shouted,

"The leprechauns are attacking! The leprechauns are attacking! Run for your life!"

They both woke up immediately. Gustav and myself were laughing so hard. I fell on top of Bill. He pushed me onto the floor. I was still in hysterics. Bill rolled over on his bed to see me and he took my hat. I took the water on the table and splashed Bill with it.

"The power of Christ compels you!" I yelled. He was pissed.

"Gustav, your on his side?" Bill asked Gustav.

"Yes, I am, oh what's your name? Um, I'll just call you the Tom with Makeup, from now on." Gustav answered. I was clutching my side, it hurt so much from laughing.

"Oh, Bill, you should lay off the hairspray, it might damage your voice." I said. The list was hilarious. Of course, he didn't listen. I waved Gustav over to me.

"Hide all his hairspray or other hair products." I said. We hid every hair product of Bill's we could find. Bill came over to us later and asked,

"Where are my hair care products?" He asked us.

"Would you like some vanilla tea?" Gustav asked him. He walked away very pissed.

* * *

It was around 10:30, when I saw Bill again. He had on a stripped black and white shirt on.

"Bill, the costume party is next week. Good zebra costume, though." I said.

"Shut up." He told me.

"Tom is indeed older than you." Gustav told Bill.

"Shut up." He said again. He went to check his email, "WHAT?"

"What happened?" I asked. I actually didn't know.

"Some fan girl sent me this email saying _"Tom is SO much cuter than you!" _Why did you give some random girl my email?" Bill asked me.

"I didn't give your email away." I said honestly. He turned to Gustav he shook his head, no.

There was an awkward silence. I looked at my list. I laughed in my head.

"Bill, you look like a drunken llama." I said and we started to crack up. Well, except for Bill. He stared at me.

He went back to his room. Gustav went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Then it hit me. Well, the idea hit me and so did a shoe Bill threw at me. I found a package of _Red Hots_, those cinnamon things. I got out a box of waffle mix, too. Gustav knew what I was thinking and started to make the waffles. He added the _Red Hots_ and cooked them. They looked like red Skittles. I called Bill in.

"Look, I just wanted to say I am sorry about the whole prank thing." I said. I gave him the plate of waffles. He looked at them, "Gustav made them, not me."

"Okay, then." He said and ate them. A few seconds later he was by the sink with the water hose. He cooled his mouth off and then sprayed me with water.

"I said I didn't make them, not that it wasn't my idea." I said. He was not happy. He walked away. I high-fived Gustav for the awesome work.

Review


	3. Tom Part 1

**I don't own Tokio Hotel**

Bill POV

I had to get Tom back. I walked over to Georg.

"We're getting them back." I said.

"How?" He asked me.

"1. Call him Tomi. Poke him. Sing the most annoying song early in the morning. Duct tape him to Gustav's bedroom door." I said.

"Love Game is the most annoying song, I know." That was an annoying song. I looked at the clock 1:45 AM. Tom went to bed. I feel asleep soon after. I was having a dream and then there was an earthquake.

* * *

I woke up and Georg was shaking me to get up. We got up and walked over towards there beds. I started to count off with my fingers.

_Let's have some fun_

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"WHAT?!" Tom shouted.

"It's a song, Tomi." I said.

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you what I want to call you. I'm your boss." I said.

"I'm older." Tom said. I feel on top of him and started poking him. He started hitting me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for the off switch." Tom said.

"I don't have an off switch, Tomi." I said.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Tom screamed into his pillow.

"God, Tom, take it easy, you racist dolphin." I said.

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy. Then he pushed me off his bed. I got up and, well, I got some coffee. I got hyper. I walked back over to Tom and sat on his bed. I was still hyper.

"What time is it?" Tomi mumbled.

"About 8:30 am. Tomi, there's something wrong wit you." I said super fast.

"No, it's you. Bad, no more coffee." Tom said trying to sound mature.

"But i like coffee. You can't tell me what to do." I said and I pushed him off his bed, "I win!" I shouted.

"Tomi, we need you as a sacrifice and your the only one available at the moment." I said.

"What?" He got up from the floor.

"We have to kill you, for the sacrifice." I said in a scary voice.

"Can't you take Georg or someone. I mean I'm your own bother! You can't kil me." I smiled as he yelled at me. I tuned him out.

I got a perfect idea. Tomi lunged at me and we were both on the floor. I lost my idea.

"Bad, Tom! I lost my idea!" I shouted at him and hit his face.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"Found it! never mind, Tomi." I said

**Review.**

**Ok, about the racist dolphin, if you go to google and look up 30 ways to Annoy Tom Kaulitz, one of them is call him a racist dolphin.**


	4. Tom Part 2

**~~ OMG! PLEASE Forgive me! for like not updating in a month. I've been to lazy to write! Thanks! ~~ **

**I don't own TH **

**

* * *

**

**Bill POV**

Tom is going down! Hmm, now what's next.

"Here is his hat filled with grass and whip cream." Georg said to me handing me Tom's hat filled with grass and whip cream.

"I'm not going to ask..." I said.

"GEORG! GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!" Tom yelled and moments later he was in front of me.

"Here you go." I said and I put it on his head.

"What The Hell is in my hat?"

Georg and I bursted out laughing. Tom's head was covered in whip cream and grass and his face was priceless.

"Aghhhhhhhh" Tom yelled and jumped on top of me.

"Get Off!" I said and tried to push him off of me, which didn't go to well.

"Hang on" Tom put his hat right on my face.

Georg and Tom started laughing like crazy.

"Not Funny!"

"What's so funny?" Gustav asked when he came through the door.

"Bill" Was all Tom could say. Now the three of them were laughing then we were laughing at Tom and I went to wash to grass and cream off my face.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on and it started to spray me.

"AHHHH" I yelled. Then came foot steps and more laughing.

"Turn the water off" Tom said. It sound easier than it was. Finally, I got the water to turn off.

Not only was the grass off my face, but I was soaked.

"Tom, why'd you do that?" I asked.

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything." Oh, play innocent.

"The water. You made it spray me."

"No, I didn't"

"Whatever."

* * *

I sat down on the couch and watched TV. Gustav was making something and Georg was, i don't know what he was doing. Tom went in the shower.

I thought I was going to fall asleep, well until Tom came out of the shower.

His hair was pink, like bright pink.

"Pink Hair?" He asked me.

"What? You think I did that?" I asked.

"No, I don't think I know you did this."

"Well, I didn't."

"Whatever.

He sat down next to me, but his hair just made me laugh.

"Shut up"

"Make me."

"Whatever. I say we team up, because it's probably Gustav and Georg that are doing this."

"You think they would do this?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, well now I have to duct tape you to Gustav's bedroom door."

"Why?" Tom asked me.

"Well if we are on the same team, but they don't know, we have to act like we are not on the same team."

"Okay?"

I got some duct tape and duct taped him to Gustav's door. So when Gustav closes his door, Tom will be there.

* * *

**TOM POV **

I'm stuck to Gustav's bedroom door. That's just how I want to spend me nights.

Eventually, Gustav came into his bedroom. He closed the door. I was dragged across the floor with it.

"Hi." I said.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON MY DOOR?" Gustav yelled.

"Bill duct taped me here."

"Oh, well that makes sense, I think."

"Yeah, now un-duct tape me."

"Okay"

Gustav unduct taped me, which took a while.

"Time to get revenge?" Gustav asked.

I nodded my head. Haha, Gustav still thinks I'm on his side.

* * *

**Like it? **

**REVIEW!**

**Again, SORRY for the late update! **

**Peace!**


	5. Tokio Hotel

**This is a very important author's not. So please please read it. **

..

**If you are a Tokio Hotel fan, please read mine and my friend's story, Tokio Hotel: Moving to America. **

..

**If I don't get reviews for that story, i will not update on this story for a while. Okay? Good.**

..

**Now, read that story, review and I will update this story with a REAL chapter. **

..

**Danke! (Thanks) **

**xJulia**


	6. A Truce

**Late Update. So so so so MEGA sorry! **

**

* * *

**

**Tom POV**

My hair was still pink. It was depressing.

I got sprayed with the God damn water, again.

This was not a good day. It's been about 5 days since any pranks.

Stupid water, stupid hair, stupid computer.

"Computer now shutting down, my ass," I said.

"Getting mad at the computer, Tom?" Bill asked.

"Well, it won't load and then it just shuts down. I'm gonna throw it out the window."

"Good luck with that. Also, I would try to get the pink out of your hair."

"Shut up."

"No thanks."

He turned to walk away, but I jumped on his back.

"Tom, what the hell?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. I was bored, Bill," I answered.

"Okay, then."

"Mhm."

I got off him and pushed him forward. He gave me a glare and walked away.

"You know, this is kinda getting boring."

"It is," I agreed.

We walked in the kitchen, where Gustav and Georg were.

"I'm calling a truce," Bill and I said, at the same time.

"Okay," Gustav said.

"That's it? Whatever. Now we need to find something else to do," Georg said.

"Sleep? Eat?" I suggested.

* * *

**Thus, this story ends. **

**Sorry, don't care for this story, much. **

**Just wanted to end it. **

**Hope ya enjoyed it. **

**~Julia**


End file.
